seroletofandomcom-20200214-history
Events/Minispiele
Derzeit befinden sich nur ein paar Minispiele auf dem Server, das Angebot wird jedoch ständig erweitert. GM basierende Events Poringsummoner Event: Dieses Event wird von einem Gm gestartet und spawnt in einer Randomstadt eine gewisse Anzahl von Normalen Poringen und eine gewisse Anzahl von Specialporingen. Findet die Specialporinge um einen Preis zu erhalten. Marathonlauf Dazu kommt ihr auf eine Marathonmap, die ihr ablaufen müsst. Jedoch nicht schnur geradeaus, sondern mit kleinen Rätseln und Hindernissen. Der Preis wird vom GM bestimmt. Poringfußball: Ihr werdet in gleichgroße Gruppen aufgeteilt und müsst gegeneinander Fußball spielen. Dabei dient ein Poring als Ball. Itemhunting: Dabei werden 5 verschiedene Items verlangt (Anzahl ist frei wählbar), die gefarmt und abgegeben werden müssen. Wenn das Event gestartet ist, gewinnt jene Person, die zuerst die verlangten Items am Npc (im GM Haus) abgibt. Der Preis kann von Eggs, über Customs, bis Zeny reichen. Viel Spaß damit Automatische Events Labyrinth Dieses Event startet um 18 Uhr. Ihr habt eine Minute Zeit um euch auf die Map zu warpen. Ist die Minute vorbei, verschwindet der Warpnpc und ein Npc namens End spawnt random auf der Map. Nun gilt es ihn zu finden und zuerst anzuklicken. Der Preis ist entweder 10 Tcg Cards oder ein Event Coin. Hide und Seek Event Es startet automatisch um 18:30. Dafür wird der Npc sich in ein Monster disguisen und auf einer Map verstecken, die er durchsagt. Aber beeilt euch, ihr müsst ihn innerhalb einer Minute finden. Das Spiel hat 3 Runden, in denen jeweils eines aus 3 Random Items gewonnen werden kann. 1. Event Coin '' ''2. Blank Eyes '' ''3. Berry Box '' Minispiele Disguiser: Bei dieser kleinen Genossin kannst du einen deiner Event Coins eintauschen um dich disguisen zu lassen. Gib dazu einfach eine Monsterid ein, deren Aussehen du haben möchtest. Sapper: Hier könnt ihr euch auf die Map warpen, euch eine Bombe geben lassen und sie anhand von Anweisungen entschärfen. Dafür bekommt ihr jedesmal ein Pokemonfood Herosystem Diese 2 Brüder haben ein Heldensystem ausgetüftelt, das sie dich gerne spielen lassen. Melde dich einfach an und bekomme alle' 65 Monster''' einen Ruhmpunkt. Je nach Ruhmpunkten, kannst du dich Upgraden lassen und bekommst einen Preis pro Rang! 10 Ruhmpunkte "Rank Upgrade(1) - Held" - Field Manual 50% 1x 50 Ruhmpunkte "Rank Upgrade(2) - Erfolgreicher Held" - Berry Box(3) 1x 200 Ruhmpunkte '"Rank Upgrade(3) - Umschwaermter Held" - 4 Converter 1x '''500 Ruhmpunkte '"Rank Upgrade(4) - Bekannter Held" - Dragon Ball (2 Sterne) 1x '''1000 Ruhmpunkte "Rank Upgrade(5) - Beruehmter Held" - Bubble Gum 1x 1750 Ruhmpunkte "Rank Upgrade(6) - Sagenhafter Held" - Evoli Ball 1x 3500 Ruhmpunkte "Rank Upgrade(7) - Koeniglicher Held" - Convex Mirror 1x 5000 Ruhmpunkte "Rank Upgrade(8) - Kaiserlicher Held" - Bloody Branch 1x 6500 Ruhmpunkte "Rank Upgrade(9) - Legendaerer Held" - HE Bubble Gum 1x 8000 Ruhmpunkte "Rank Upgrade(10) - Unsterblicher Held" - Custom Gear 1x Mining Der fleißige Baurabeiter arbeitet jeden Tag untertage und findet dort unentdeckte Schätze. Geh und such auch du! Alles was ihr braucht ist eine Old Pick und eine Miene. Und was gibt es da besseres als Coal Mine und Anthell? Doch wo bekommt ihr die Old Picks her? Am besten geht ihr in die Shops nach: Parkanlage Prontera Morroc Geffen Payon Alberta Izlude Yuno Comodo Gonryun Einbroch Um zu graben solltet ihr eine der oben genannten Mienen aufsuchen und in ihnen Mining Punkte suchen. Wenn ihr solch einen gefunden habt, steht eurer Graberei nichts mehr im Weg. Oder doch? Da so eine Aktion ja ziemlich gefährlich sein kann, solltet ihr euch ausreichend schützen. Am besten einen Helm, eine Armor, Schuhe und Handschützer.. Die Verkäufer geben euch ja bezüglich des Kopfschutzes schon einen Tip. Das wäre 1x Safety Helmet oder Mine Hat. Den Rest müsst ihr wohl selbst heraus finden. <3 Aber was kann man da so finden? Lohnt es sich denn? Natürlich lohnt es sich. Den neben Mineralien gibt es auch Headgears zu finden, die vor Jahrhunderten dort versteckt wurden.. Für einen kleinen Überblick schaut euch folgende Liste an und nun viel Spaß beim graben <3 Belohnungen (Random): 1. Mineralien: Daunenstein Feuerstein Kingstein Blattstein Wasserstein Donnerstein Psychostein Red/Blue/Yellow Gemstone Gemstone Stone Fragment Cracked Diamond Garlet Scell Zargon Oridecon Elunium Iron Steel Iron Ore Phracon Emveretarcon Cyfar Brigan Lava Ectoplasm Crystal Fragment Garnet Amthyst Aquamarine Emerald Pearl Ruby Cursed Ruby Sardonyx Sapphire Opal Topaz Zircon 1 Carat Diamond 2 Carat Diamond 3 Carat Diamond Red Blood Crystal Blue Wind of Verdure Green Live Flame Heart Mystic Frozen Rough Wind Great Nature Star Crumb Coal Stone of Sage Gold Ore Silver Ore Mithril Ore Peridot Phlogopite Agate Muscovite Rose Quartz Turquoise Citrin Pyroxene Gold Yggdrasil Berry 2. Headgears: Black Tea Kochakaden Hat - Agi +1 1 Nest Hat- Dex +1 Agi +1 Resistance to stun 10% 0 Blue Fish - Schaden an Fish Monstern +10% 0 Captains Hat - Increase resistance against Water Property by 5% 0 Carmen Miranda Hat - 5% chance auto casting Lvl 1 Wink Charm, MDEF + 3 0 Deviling Hat - Atk,Matk +2 2% mehr Exp Refine 7~10 +1% mehr exp 1 Dragon Skull - Dragon monster -5% und plus 5% 0 Elephant Hat - Vit +1 0 Heaven Maidens Flower - Int +1 Mdef +1 1 Flying Angel - Int +1 Agi +1 Aspd +3% Schnelleres Casten Flower Lilly - kein effekt 0 Fruit of Love - kein Effekt 0 Hair Brush - Crit +6 0 Helm of Angel - Agi +1 Luk +1 Mdef +30 Squatting Poring - Luk +1 0 Lazy Smokie - 20% gegen sleepstatus 0 Drooping Lif - Int +1 Def+Mdef increase by refinerate 1 Magnolia Hat - level 1 Flasher, 5% gegen stunstatus 1 Mystic Rose - -2% von Plant Monstern Peco Peco Hairband - Increases Movement Speed by 25%, but decreases Attack Speed by 10% and increases Cast Time by 25%. 0 Poporing Hat - Kein Effekt 0 Rideword Hat - 5% Chance to absorb 8% HP, 1% Chance to absorb 4% SP, lose 10 Hp per 5 seconds 1 Sea Otter Hat - Vit +1 0 Ship Captain Hat - LongRange +3% Hp +100 1 3. Accessory: Earring Brooch Critical Ring Ring Glove Rosary Exorcising Ring Lantern of Hope Renown Archer's Gloves Ring of Longing Warrior's Shining Ring 4. Old Card Album Dojo Kämpfe im Team um Trainingspunkte und bekomm den schwarzen Gürtel! Je mehr Trainingspunkte du hast, desto schneller kannst du deinen Gürtel upgraden! Gürtel: Weißer Gürtel (bekommt man zu Beginn): Def +1 Hp +100 Gelber Gürtel : Def +2 Hp +300 Grüner Gürtel: Def +3 HP +800 Blauer Gürtel: Def +2 HP +1500 Roter Gürtel: Def +3 HP +2500 Schwarzer Gürtel: Def +4 HP +4000 Dies sind Accessory und belegen jeweils '''NUR '''den linken Equipment Slot. Sie haben keine Cardslots! Missionboard Im GM Haus steht am Eingang des Inneren ein kleines Schild. Wenn du hier und da mal etwas Geld oder Items brauchst, sieh bei dem ständig wechselnden Angebot vorbei. Verschiedene Aufgaben gilt es zu lösen, die reich oder minder belohnt werden. Um eine Mission anzunehmen, wähle Accept Mission aus und wähle einen leeren Slot aus, um die Aufgabe zu platzieren. Grüne Missionen kannst du annehmen, rote nicht. Entweder hast du sie bereits angenommen oder du erfüllst nicht die Voraussetzungen. Lese dir die Beschreibung genau durch. Die Missionen sind vielleicht jeden Tag wiederholbar oder nur einmal zu erledigen, vielleicht auch stundenbasierend. Wenn du die Mission akzeptiert hast, kannst du sie per Submit Mission immer wieder einsehen, oder sie damit abschließen, solltest du die Aufgabe erledigt haben. Du kannst unter anderem sehen welche Monsterkills oder Items dir noch fehlen, was der Preis ist und die Story.. Viel Spaß beim Jagen!